


Star Wars Febuwhump 2021 Collection

by jolecia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, FebuWhump2021, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi-POV, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolecia/pseuds/jolecia
Summary: My collection of Star Wars fics for Febuwhump 2021.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Star Wars Febuwhump 2021 Collection

_“There is no point in resisting, Anakin. I will have my apprentice, whether it is by your will or my own.”_

These are the words that Anakin knows by heart, the only thing that he truly understands amidst the darkness that he has fallen into. Most days, he feels nothing— _thinks_ nothing—but somehow, even as he floats in utter blankness, he can sense those words over and over at the edges of his awareness. He does not fight them. He sees no reason to fight them, sees no cause for alarm—he doesn't feel alarm anymore. The words comfort him, even when he's barely conscious of them. They seem to give him permission—permission to take refuge in the inky abyss that he's cradled tight in like a sticky web, to allow himself the bliss of ignorance, and the calm of sleep.

He remembers what happens when he tries to fight it.

He doesn't precisely remember things like he did Before. Before, memories used to linger in his mind, torturing him over and over with what he could have done differently—what he could have done to stop it, what he could have done to save them. Now, they slip through his fingers like grains of sand, leaving behind nothing but the faintest impressions to guide him. He's glad of it—it is so blessedly uncomplicated where everything Before was all noise and pressure and the knowledge of failure deep in his bones. Now, all he knows—all he _needs_ to know—is that fighting back hurts, and so all he needs to do is not resist.

_“There is no point in resisting, Anakin. I will have my apprentice, whether it is by your will or my own.”_

Usually, those words echo faintly to him, but when he tries to fight back, they're almost deafeningly loud. A vile croak, scratching deep wells in his consciousness like long, raking claws, accompanied by the burning flash of lightning boiling through his veins. The sensation of being chained, immobilised, unable to fight back as screams rip at his throat, the sinister red light of a holocron bleeding through his tightly shut lids and burrowing its way into his mind until he drowns beneath it and it's his fault, all _his fault_ , for being so _blind_ and _stupid_ and not being strong enough to stop it—

The worst, however, is when he manages to break all the way through. It happens only rarely, and recently, not at all. He can feel his body, see it move, but he cannot control it. He sees the sizzling blade in his hand—red, not blue—and sees bodies just as red strewn before him. Sometimes, he sees familiar, beloved faces. Warm brown eyes full of tears. Cries of “ _you must fight him, Anakin_ ” and “ _please, Skyguy, I don't want to hurt you_ ”. And he tries. Tries until he wants to sob with how badly it hurts, but his body is not his own, and his anguished screams turn into battle cries, his attempts to fight his jailer into blows against his loved ones. Through all of this he struggles. Struggles and struggles until he is pulled down into blackness and all he can remember is that fighting it brings terror and pain and that horrible, awful red that he never wants to see again.

_“There is no point in resisting, Anakin...no point...resisting...”_

He hates the red, and the black nothingness is the only thing that keeps it at bay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to chat, feel free to leave a comment, or you can find me over on sonoftatooine.tumblr.com, where I put all my Star Wars related content.


End file.
